The Great Throbbing Pulsating Pus-oozing Bulbous Breakdancing Scrotum of Evil
Collab, Satanic Pube Wiki The following is a prequel to Aladdin and the Anus of Glory (holes) Hideo Kojima had recently divorced Badem. A tough financial situation started to split them apart. Badem was sad, so he had intercourse with 39488378537538759874895878457459875487584 prostitutes in one night. Hideo divorced him, but before he left, he castrated Badem. He went to his high-tech lab and started building the ultimate weapon: The Great Throbbing Pulsating Pus-oozing Bulbous Breakdancing Scrotum of Evil. He put Badem's genitals in a pot, filled it with his own semen, and stirred. He put the occasional soul of a prostitute or virgin in there. As this went on, Hideo chanted, "Anusanusanusanusanusanusanusanusanus, RECTUM! RECTUM! FAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAANN TUUUBBBBBBBE!" After a month, the scrotum was made. Now, all it needed was an owner. Hideo traveled for 69 days, and found the Graveyard of the Erotic Writers. Among them were Erika Leonard James, Nalen Jorton, and of course... George Raymond Richard Martin. Then, Nalen, George and Erika rose from their graves. "You have had sex 39488378537538759874895878457459875487584 times in one night. You are the king of pregnancy" Nalen grabbed him (in the scrotum, where else?) and pulled him under the grave. After some quick anal sex, Nalen showed him his "lab", where he committed necrophilia and wrote erotic novels. George and Erika stepped in. It was then George heard footsteps. He turned around and found himself staring face to face with... ...Gale Burnick She started menstruating on Martin. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ABORT THE FETUS!?^%$&^&^$$*&$^*&^$*^$&^$*&^&*$^*&$^&$^*" Martin summoned Parris to fight for him. She charged and threw her breasts at Gale. "Bicth, you stay away from my man!" The breasts were the inspiration for A Song of Ice and Fire, so they overwhelmed Gale. During this, Hideo threw the Scotum of Evil at Martin's lonely groin. The breasts decapitated Gale, however, VHS cases of japanese tentacle porn sprouted out as legs. She shot Erika directly in the fallopian tube, fatally. She fell to the floor, her last words being: "HEIL HITLER". She slowly bled out....babies. She bled out of babies. Martin had just now noticed the SOE. "Wow, that's pretty small." Hideo responded, "Well, I am Asian, and so was Badem. At least it's not Slovakian!" Everyone laughed, and initiated the spontaneous orgy. Penises were mixed up, and had to be shuffled by Kojima (like cards). Everyone received theirs, and went outside to masturbate to the newly acquired tentacle porn. The babies were sold on Ebay to "IswearthatIamnotSatantheLordofDarknessIlovekittens". (Confirmed Fate: Gale Burnick was killed by the massive ejaculation of everyone.) As everyone were outside masturbating Hideo went back inside selling pornos to the Barack Obama. Hideo says "Slovakian porn for Obama" Obama gladly danced with a tie on his head and his pet dog on his penis doing beastilaty causing the dog to implode. Obama ran out while Hideo Kojima went to a vending machine to replenish his semen. The liquid gushed into his grizzly sack, swelling it to the size of a beach ball. He ran outside and sprayed everyone. The sperm was part Coca-Cola. He pulled everyone into a trance. He went to Martin, and pulled out the Scrotum of Evil with a donkey (you know, an a$$). He was almost ready to demolish Badem's anus. His party (Him, Nalen, George R.R. Martin, Obama and Obama's Penis-Imploding Pooch) approached the house of Badem Kektic. Obama knocked on it with his millimeter peter, and Badem opened it. Little did they know Badem was expecting them. He opened the door, holding a sniper rifle, and fired. George moved out of the way, the bullet gliding past his Face-Genitals. He kicked Badem into the stairs. Badem scrambled, grabbed the gun, and fired. The bullet tore through the heart and left lung of Obama's dog, killing him instantly. Martin and Hideo were dong-slapping Badem when a dark void came from upstairs. The Anus of Glory. Badem pimp-slapped the distracted gang, and ran up stairs. He glued the anus onto his glorious a$$, and attacked. It was a vicious battle, and Badem was about to lose. He called Miley Cyrus by spontaneously twerking. She scared off the assaulters, and gave Badem time to escape. They gang raped Miley in the ear. She died shortly after. The battle raged, but suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Sad violin music played as the camera panned over to Obama in slow motion, next to the corpse of his dog, with his brains blown out. Chuck Greene appeared out of nowhere and punched the floor, and Lee Everett yelled "IT'S OVER!" Then, he shot Chuck and jumped out the window, surviving, then pulling an Ellen, and crawled away with broken legs. George and Nalen attempted to flee, but the Anal Tentacles wrapped around Nalen, pulling him in, then sinking his teeth into his neck and tearing off his head. George got away, leaving Hideo behind As Badem kept playing sad violin music with his D*ck he used a towel that felt GLORIOUS! upon his rectum's anus. Hideo ran after Badem with his penis hanging out with Miley Cyrus hanging on with her ear, dead. For some reason Badem ran with his majestic pony of 50 kawaii black penises. As the horse ran with his dangling penis in Hideo's and Badem's face. Hideo reached for the penis and ripped it from the horse's butt. the horse fell to his death, Badem fell still living. Hideo said- "I WANT TO BANG ALL THE FETUS!" Badem blasted him with anal waste. Hideo and Miley were flung back, while George was studying his necroboner. Martin walked out, while Kojima lay there dying. He managed one last orgasm before death. Badem raped the body, and went to his map. He had lost Martin, and couldn't allow the almighty necroboner to pass unnoticed. Suddenly, the Thug of Porn busts in and uppercuts Badem with his scrotum before jizz-rocketing away. Badem was like, "What happened? It felt kind of good, to be honest. He's flying toward Agrabah." The Thug of Porn was really Aladdin. READ OUR PREVIOUS TALE ALADDIN AND THE ANUS OF GLORY(HOLES) TO FINISH THIS GREAT TALE ...Anna will return. Probably not though. We'll just go on a tangent of horny atheists or something. Poor Anna. Destiny too. We neglect so many.